


So let's get married 'Cause we don't wanna walk alone'

by CrimsonCurse



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonCurse/pseuds/CrimsonCurse
Summary: Two nerds get drunk the night before their wedding.





	So let's get married 'Cause we don't wanna walk alone'

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fic, I am emotionally compromised by the finale and in a serious need of fluff. Also, english is not my first language and this was written in 10 minutes so forgive any mistakes.
> 
> This is set in the future, they have discussed everything and went to therapy.  
> Title is taken from Let's get married by The Bleachers.

"I can't believe we've been dating for two years now and I will be already your second husband"  
Jemma rolled her eyes and elbowed him playfully. 

"You are my only husband, Fitz"

"Technically I haven't married you yet, so..."

"Fitz?"

He looked down at her "what?"

"Shut up"

They were laying on their bed, over the sheets and fully clothed. Jemma wanted to get up so they could change into their pajamas or take off their shoes, but the room wouldn't stop swinging, and to be honest, she was quite comfortable. 

She looked up at him and smiled, after all the things they've been through moments like this felt like a miracle and a blessing. 

"What's your deal, Fitz?" She inquired, as she started to kiss and nip at his neck. 

"It's just not fair... I mean, we both got to marry you... Well, I'll get to marry you tomorrow but, anyways.." Jemma kissed him softly on the lips, then she caressed his lower lip with her tongue. 

"You were saying?" He stared at her with his mouth agape as she played with the bottoms of his shirt. 

"That your eyes are so pretty?... Wait, stop distracting me! It's just... Coulson was there, it was an underground meadow and then the team.."

She interrupted him with another kiss. 

"This one will have a monkey" 

"What?" 

"A capuchin monkey" she fumbled with his belt buckle. 

"You are only saying that because you are drunk, and you want me to stop talking" 

"Only one of those things is true"  
He raised an eyebrow. 

"Well, both of them are true. Are you happy now?" She was starting to feel annoyed. 

"Very happy. It's OK, Jemma, I am joking. The only thing I need to make my wedding special is you" 

She climbed on top of him and started to lift her shirt over her head. 

"And that monkey, obviously." 

She tossed her shirt at his head and he laughed. 

They woke up the day of their wedding with a shirtless Jemma laying on top of Fitz, having fallen asleep in the middle of her attempt at seducing him and pounding headaches.

"Ugh, why I let you persuade me about having a big wedding, or opening that bottle last night?"

"Because you love me?"

"I would suggest that we should run away, but my mother would kill me and I want to see if you were lying to me last night" She poked his ribs, got up and started looking for her shirt while he put a pillow over his head.


End file.
